


Grandee

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [506]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The case of the petty officer and the computer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/19/2000 for the word [grandee](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/19/grandee).
> 
> grandee  
> A man of elevated rank or station.  
> In Spain or Portugal, a nobleman of the first rank.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #202 Computers.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Grandee

McGee arrived at the scene with Tony. The petty officer seemed to have collapsed on top of his monitor. They'd have to wait for Ducky before they could move him.

Once Ducky and Jimmy had left with the body, McGee gasped. “That's the new El Cid game that just came out. You have to create a grandee and then you can play through like you're El Cid, the famous Spanish nobleman.”

“What does that have to do with our case?” Gibbs growled.

“I don't know, yet, but I'll find out. He died while on the character creation screen, so it must relate somehow.” McGee explained.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
